1. Technical Field
The document is related to an autostereoscopic display system control method, and more particularly, to a control method for dead zone free autostereoscopic display system.
2. Related Art
Mainstream autostereoscopic display system projects a left view image and a right view image to a user's left eye and right eye respectively so as to create a three-dimensional image perception for the user by utilizing the parallax effect.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a diagram illustrating an autostereoscopic liquid crystal display (LCD) module 100 projecting an image to a user's left and right eyes. The autostereoscopic LCD module 100 may include a plurality of parallax barriers 102 and a plurality of pixels 104. The plurality of pixels 104 may be arranged interleavely, for example, light emitting from pixels 104 marked with slashed lines in the autostereoscopic LCD module 100 may go through the plurality of parallax barriers 102 to generate a left view image in the user's left eye 106, whereas light emitting from pixels 104 with no markings in the autostereoscopic LCD module 100 may go through the plurality of parallax barriers 102 to generate a right view image in the user's right eye 108. The plurality of parallax barriers 102 may adjust paths of light emitting from the plurality of pixels 104 for controlling positions where the left view image and the right view image are formed.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, which is a diagram illustrating the autostereoscopic LCD module 100 of FIG. 1A projecting an image to a user's left and right eyes. Areas encompassed by solid lines are those having higher portions of the right view image projected from the pixels 104 on left, right, and center of the autostereoscopic LCD 100 module, whereas areas encompassed by dashed lines are those having higher portions of the left view image projected from the pixels 104 on left, right, and center of the autostereoscopic LCD 100 module. Rhombus areas 116 and 118 are areas having crosstalk values of the left view image and the right view image lower than a defined value, where the defined value may be 3%, 5%, 15%, and etc. Since the rhombus areas 116 and 118 belong to areas having crosstalk values lower than the defined value, the user may percept the three-dimensional image comfortably in those areas. The rhombus areas 116 and 118 are called sweet zones.
The rhombus areas 116 and 118 projected from the autostereoscopic LCD module 100 have to move with the user's eyes in order to follow the user's eyes. Since the user's eyes are quite sensitive to light intensity and color variations, if moving speed of the rhombus areas 116 and 118 is slower than movements of the user's eyes, the user's eyes may go beyond the rhombus areas 116 and 118, causing the user's eyes to be in areas having higher crosstalk value and resulting in uncomfortable feelings for the user.